FairyTail University
by BruhPlz
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is new to Magnolia. She bumps into some trouble in Mag, but Natsu saves her. Now, she finds out she and Natsu are dormmates! Will Love blossom out of these two? Just maybe! NaLu, will continue the story as it is not completed yet
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyyy, I'm surprised you decided to read my story, thanks. Anyways, this is the first FairyTail fanfiction I've written, I, unfortunately, don't own FairyTail or any of its characters. If I did, I would be the happiest person ever, but meh. Enjoy**_

It was Lucy Heartfilia's first time in Magnolia, and she was excited, a bit too excited. Why was she so excited to be in Magnolia? Was it because it was home to the famous FairyTail University? Yep, that's exactly why. Not many people can get accepted into FairyTail, only the smartest or the most athletic. Apparently, people who didn't want to focus on their studies, could attend FairyTail's sports classes. Lucy, having being accepted into FairyTail, was lost. Yep, she has no idea where FairyTail is, nor does she know anyone.

As Lucy walked around Magnolia, she couldn't help but admire the community and its buildings. Beautiful, white houses lined the streets as people sold things in stalls.

Lucy was walking around, looking at things for sale, and admiring the new town, yet before she knew it, it was already dark. Having just realized that after all that exploring, she still didn't know where FairyTail is, she started getting a bit worried and found a tall guy who looked like smoking was the only thing he knew how to do.

When Lucy approached him, she asked him a question. "Excuse me, do you happen to know where the FairyTail University is?" As the guy listened, he swept his eyes across Lucy's figure, whistled and smiled evilly. "Ah, I know exactly where that is, follow me, missy." The guy said in a gruff voice. Lucy smiled internally as she couldn't believe her luck.

Lucy trusted this guy at first, but when he led her to a dark alleyway, she started doubting him. "Umm, are you sure FairyTail is this way? If you don't know, I could always ask someone el-". Lucy asked, quite unsurely. "Trust me, it is this way" The guy said. When the two walked deeper into the alleyway, the guy stopped and turned around. Lucy, who was startled, dropped her suitcase and looked around nervously. "I-is something wrong….?" Asked Lucy

"Heh heh heh… alright boys, we got a good catch tonight!" The guy yelled. Suddenly, four more guys who look like Lucy's guide's friends, stepped out from the shadows and looked at Lucy.

Lucy, suddenly realizing she walked into a trap, tried to run, but one of the guys grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Lucy was about to kick her abductor when one of the other four guys grabbed her leg and crept his hand up her legs. Lucy, realizing what was going to happen, did what all other girls would do. Scream.

She screamed bloody murder as the five guys just smiled and said "you're in the deepest part of the alley, no one will even hear yo-". "Hey! Who's in there?" Yelled a voice.

One guy held Lucy captive as the other four crept towards the voice.

"Hello? I'm pretty sure I heard someone scream, is there a problem?"

Lucy's eyes went wide when she saw the person walk into the alleyway corridor. He was maybe half a head taller than she was, he wore a vest with an odd symbol on it, baggy brown pants, and a scaly scarf. What was most shocking, was his hair. Pink tufts of hair poked out of his head as he scratched it, looking for the voice.

The boy's eyes glided around the corridor, and was shocked when he saw Lucy.

"Umm, are you guys playing a game or something?"

When Lucy heard this, she started screaming into the guy's hand and squirmed around. When Natsu saw this, he realized what was going on. Suddenly, the other four guys jumped Natsu, or at least tried to. Natsu, having the quickest reflexes Lucy has ever seen, ducked and pushed the guys off him. As Lucy watched, the pink-haired teen kicked one guy, dodged another, and before Lucy knew it, the Natsu had knocked the other four guys out, without even trying.

Seeing this, the guy holding Lucy captive, broke out in cold sweat as he backed away, and ran, before yelling out "Watch out! Next time you won't win so easily!"

"Hey, you okay?" Asked the teen. Lucy barely recovered from almost being raped, recoiled away from the teen's hand. "Oh, calm down, I won't hurtcha" The guy said. "The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of the FairyTail University". He said proudly.

"Natsu… That's a unique name, and thanks for saving me, I'm Lucy by the way". Lucy said, looking down a bit.

"Don't sweat it, you lost or something? People like you don't normally wander into alleyways like this."

"Yah, did you say you were from the FairyTail University?" Lucy asked. Natsu replied with a simple nod.

"Could you, perhaps, bring me there? I'm attending that school too!"

"You are huh? Sure I'll bring you there, maybe I'll see you there." Natsu said. Natsu picked up Lucy's luggage and pulled Lucy by her hand and led her onto the street. Lucy blushed a bit when he grabbed her hand. When Natsu led her out the alleyway into the light filled streets, Lucy felt a huge weight being lifted off her chest.

"You know, since you already saved me, you don't need to carry my things". Lucy whispered.

"Oh come on, you're new here, I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if I didn't help a lady carry her bags". Natsu relied with a smile. Lucy just nodded, smiled and thanked Natsu. After maybe five minutes of walking in confrontable silence, the two teens stood outside of what looked like a cathedral. Inside the gates, were many tables and chairs. Little lamps were hung along the walls that surrounded the humongous building. At the very middle, on top of the entrance, hung a very big banner with a symbol, the same symbol Natsu had on his vest. That's when it hit Lucy, it was the FairyTail's logo!

"Alright, Lucy. Welcome to FairyTail. From now on, this will be your new school. Hey, I might see you around, see you"! Natsu yelled as he ran into the school.

"Alright… bye." Lucy murmured. As Lucy entered the school, she couldn't believe the interior. It was filled with hundreds of students all laughing, talking and studying. Lucy walked around until she saw a sign which read "Main Office". Not knowing where to go, again, she walked into the office and was faced with a woman with white hair, a red dress, and the best smile Lucy has ever see.

"Hello there, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. Are you new here"? Asked the white-haired girl.

"Yeah, I am, my name's Lucy and I don't know where to go…?" Lucy asked

"Oh, that's fine, just give me your full name and I'll give you your time line!" Mira chirped. When Lucy gave her name, Mira smiled and found her profile. "Lucy Heartfilia…. Here you are, here is your timeline, your room number and room keys are both in the package, enjoy your night!" Mira said as she handed Lucy a bag with paper inside. _Hmm, let's see here… my room number is 3277….. Alright!_ Lucy thought. After some walking, a bit of back tracking and a quick stop at the washroom, Lucy finally stood outside her room, 3277. When Lucy stepped inside, she heard someone in the shower. She assumed it was a female, because no way she would have been put with a guy… right? As Lucy set down her stuff, she heard the person in the shower stop showering, and when the door opened, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you must be my new roommate, welcome to the room". Lucy watched in horror as she saw a tuft of a pink hair sticking out from a towel. Suddenly, Lucy realized who it was, the guy who saved her earlier, Natsu.

"N-Natsu…?!"

"Lucy?! Is that you?"

"S-so you mean, WE'RE ROOMATES?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA".

 _ **Aaaaaaand that's all! Please review! Sorry if there were any errors, but hey, it is my first one! :D**_


	2. Levy

_**Ayyyyyy, this is my second chapter to FT. University. Sorry for not updating the past few day, school is tiring and doesn't give me much time. I'll probably write a chapter every two or three days, and as I said before, school is busy and me getting writer's block happens too often for my comfort. I don't own any of FairyTail's characters, or FairyTail itself. Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Lucy was in complete shock. As she stared at Natsu, _shirtless_ , with nothing but shorts on and a towel over his head, she started having very _un-Lucy like_ thoughts. At first glance, Lucy had to admit he was kind of cute, but his body was just as amazing, with tanned muscles lining his shirtless body.

"Whaa… is this a joke?! Natsu! Why are you here?" Lucy yelled.

"What do you think?! This is my room! I stay here! The question is, why are you here?!" Natsu countered. Lucy tried to calm down and asked in a more calming tone.

"But, how come a guy and a girl over the age of eight are sharing a room together, alone? Isn't it common sense to not do that?!"

"Well, we can get this sorted out tomorrow morning, but as you can see, I just took a shower and I am in need of becoming once with my bed. I can help you settle in for now, but after that I'm going to bed." Natsu stated.

"S-sure, but c-could you put a sh-shirt on first?" Lucy asked while trying hard not to look.

"Yeah yeah, let me get one, pervert" Natsu grumbled. As he said this, the pink haired teen walked to the right side of the room, opened what looked like a cupboard and a closet rolled into one, and grabbed an orange tank top with a fire pattern, and put it on. "There, you happy?" Natsu asked and walked to Lucy's bags, and moved them next to the closet/cupboard…. The cluboard…. And stared at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT." Lucy yelled. "Thanks, is this side of the room mine?" Lucy asked while pointing to the left side of the room.

"Of course it is, now I'm going to bed because it's already 10:30pm and we gotta get up early tomorrow for class, so good night!" Natsu said, and immediately flopped under his covers and snored away. Lucy shook her head in disbelief and smiled as she took off her jacket and hung it on her coat rack. Looking around the room, she realized it was like looking into a mirror. Sure, there were two sides, but both sides looked exactly the same, and the room was fairly large as well. On Natsu's side, there was his bed, a sleeping pink haired teen, his cluboard with its back against the wall at the foot of his bed, some clothing hung surprisingly neat on his rack, and in between his and Lucy's bed, were two tables each with a desktop and monitor on each. _Wow, FairyTail even supplies its students with computers_ , Lucy thought. A giant window stood behind the table with its curtains shut. Two doors were shut, one being the one she entered from, and the other leading into the washroom.

After exploring the room a bit more (and finding a bunch of pictures Natsu had of a little blue cat, which Lucy found adorable), she brushed her teeth, changed into her pink pajamas, crawled into her and bed and fell into a deep slumber.

"OH CRAP, LUCY, YOU GOTTA GET UP! IT'S ALREADY SEVEN, YOU'RE GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!" Was the warm and quiet morning greeting Lucy got from Natsu.

"Mrmggmgm…. A few for minutessss….." Lucy murmured from under her blankets. One moment Lucy was sprawled across her bed under her warm blankets and in complete bliss, next, a blast of cold air tickled her skin as Natsu yanked her blankets off.

Lucy's eves bursted open when she realized what Natsu had done. "NATSU, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP OR YOU WILL MISS BREAKFAST"! Natsu yelled back.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU PULL MY BLANKETS OFF"!

"OH YEAH? WELL…. K, why don't we stop fighting so you can go get breakfast. Natsu said, quite anxiously.

"Alright, fine. Let me go brush my teeth and get myself ready for the day." Lucy murmured into her pillow. When Lucy got up, she went to her cluboard and grabbed bright yellow t-shirt with a star in the middle, and a skirt, and stepped into the washroom. When she stepped out, she had put on her new attire, and was ready for the day. When she saw her bed, she was a bit shocked to see Natsu making it, so neat it could cure anyone with OCD.

"Hey Lucy, I made your bed, hope you don't mind….." Natsu's voiced trailed off as his eyes went wide and stared at Lucy.

"Why are you staring, something on my shirt?" Lucy asked. Natsu quickly looked away to hide his blush.

"Noth-thing". Natsu managed to stumble out. "Anyways, the cafeteria is down our hall. Just turn left when you step out our door, and there should be a giant sign that says CAFETERIA." Natsu explained.

"Alright, thanks, Natsu!" Lucy yelled out as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. _Let's see, he said turn right outside our door._ The blonde thought. When she turned the corner into the cafeteria, a blast of delicious smells filled her nose.

The room she had stepped into was pretty darn big. The walls were lined with food, tables in rows of ten filled up half the room. Poking her head around the food area revealed her favourite breakfast items, eggs with pepper, omelettes, cereals, milk and different juices. Lucy squealed internally when she saw the food laid in front of her. Quickly grabbing a plate, she filled it up, and walked towards the tables. Now, there was just one problem. There was nowhere to sit. The blonde looked around for a table with an empty seat. One seat was all her needed.

"Excuse me." Said a voice with a poke that came from behind her. Lucy spun around and saw a petite girl with short, choppy blue hair, patting the empty seat next to her. "You seem to be looking for a seat, would you like to sit here?" The girl asked. Lucy, taken back by the kindness, nodded her head and sat down.

"Thanks a lot! My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"The name's Levy! Levy McGarden!" The bluenette chirped.

 _ **And that's all. Sorry for updating so late, I'll try to post more often, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you liked it, you shoulda put a ring on it, kidding but if you did then please review! Until next time, readers!**_


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hey people! I'm so sorry, but's its been a long time, too long since I've posted. But Chinese new year just passed and I was pretty sick, so I couldn't write anything, much less look at my screen without feeling dizzy. I re-uploaded chapter two because I realized there were some errors that made the story seem a bit odd. Also, to make up for my lack of uploading, I'm working on a much longer chapter, so sit tight, next one is coming out soon!

-Bruh


End file.
